Samples of suspect olive/rapeseed oil which were suspected of being part of the Spanish Toxic Oil Syndrome were given to guinea pigs and ducklings. The theory being tested was to rule out the presence of an obscure mycotoxin such as cytochalasin or trichothecene. The suspect oil samples did not produce disease in those laboratory species.